


finders keepers (don't lose it now)

by SlicedLemons (ShatteringDesire)



Series: the friendly ghost and the lucky god [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, How Do I Tag, I mean the spoilers won't show up for a lil while, I suppose male!MC could be considered an OC but eh, M/M, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, Slow Burn, and MC is rather lethargic, kinda? 707 is stubborn, oh did I forget to mention that the MC is a male in this story?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteringDesire/pseuds/SlicedLemons
Summary: He is happy that he didn’t delete the app when that Unknown guy was so, so obviously setting him up for something fishy and that he had been bored to tears at the time to have decided to even go to the address given to him and ended up going inside the apartment; despite the fact that he now can’t go back home and sleep on his comfortable bed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> He’s always been curious of what it’s like to experience hardships of a common folk, or even one of the fellow rich kids’ problems, since he was always handed or given the things he needs.  
  
Food.  
  
Shelter.  
  
Internet.  
  
The most up to date and toughest computer money can get custom built. Thankfully he’s… “Friends”… with a rather talented and capable squad of computer dorks and they made it near-impossible to hack into and installed a program of their own to keep the computer clean of viruses. For a fee, of course; he received a 40% discount though. (He’s not sure how that happened, but he assumes that he got in their good graces by being the one to fund their organization.)  
  
Social interaction isn’t really a thing of his unless you count the amount of trolling he does to the people he encounters when he’s either gaming or surfing the web during an episode of terminal boredom. His parents don’t count because they are either too busy or their off doing their own things with or without each other. Grandparents are either out of the picture or dead.  
  
The people who work at his parents’ moderate home have a life of their own and he doesn’t want to get attached to them just in case they get greedy or something like the last maid he tried talking to do did. He thanked his lucky stars that his main caretaker took notice of the change in the woman’s behaviour early on and fired her once he became clear she wouldn’t change her attitude.  
  
Enough about that.  
  
He should move onto his situation right now… though…  
  
If he had to be honest…  
  
He was glad to have downloaded that app.  
  
He may have downloaded it first out of boredom; a way to gain relief from the terminal boredom that was his life was experiencing, as nothing new had happened in two years.  
  
He supposes he shouldn’t be amused with the fact that he had been phished by that ‘Unknown’ guy and been bored enough to be convinced into going to, _surprise!_ Some dead woman’s apartment, then given vague threats and basically forced to into the RFA so that they could host a party after two years, and being suspected of… _something_.  
  
Of being fishy? Of being at the dead woman’s apartment where classified information is just… waiting for someone to take a peek at? Of being stupid enough to go to an address given to him by a stranger?  
  
However, he is happy that he didn’t delete the app when that Unknown guy was so, **so** obviously setting him up for something fishy and that he had been bored to tears at the time to have decided to even **go** to the address given to him and ended up going inside the apartment; despite the fact that he now can’t go back home and sleep on his comfortable bed.  
  
Why? Because he ended up finding someone that he was actually _fascinated_ with. Now he just has to convince him to give the two of them a shot.  
  
On the plus side, he hasn’t been this entertained in **_years_**.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

> ******* HOTEL, SEOUL,**
> 
> **SOUTH KOREA**
> 
> **04:58 AM**

 

“What a boring morning…” a young male sighed, closing his eyes and combed through his messy, long electric-blue dyed hair with long fingers.  
  
A knock drew his attention and eyes towards the door of his hotel room.  
  
“Young master? Are you up? It’s time for your morning meal,” at the familiar voice of his caretaker had the young man to toss his pillow at the door, resulting in an audible **thud!** “ _Ah…_ I see. I’m coming in, young master.”  
  
The young man turned to his side with his back facing the entrance, tired eyes meeting the eyes of his wise, capable caretaker. The man pushed in a cart filled to the brim with healthy morning foods. Hazel orbs hone onto the stack of waffles dripping with chocolate and whipped cream along with fresh raspberries before snapping their attention to the tall, glistening glass of – presumably – Doctor Pepper, four large ice cubes shifting from the movement.  
  
A small smile curled at the young man’s lips.  
  
“Thank you, Mr. Tanaka… I really appreciate it.”  
  
The aged man bowed deeply, “But of course, young master, you deserve the absolute best. For you are,” the old man raised up from his bow and stared directly at the young man under his care who grabbed onto his western utensils and begun to eat. “The only reliable heir to the Yamamoto family, no matter how born out of wedlock you are.”  
  
Amused hazel eyes locked eyes with astute, dark brown eyes once more.  
  
“It’s  because I was born out of wedlock that I am much more reliable than my… _siblings_.”

 

* * *

 

 

> **05:24 AM**

 

After eating his breakfast and chugging down the remaining Doctor Pepper in his glass, the young master laid back onto his bed with a heavy sigh and patted his full belly with a hint of satisfaction. It was delicious, as always. The caretaker gathered up the dishes and left with the cart with a promise that he will be back by noon.  
  
Now he just needed to find out what to do with his time during his stay at Seoul. He doesn’t want to go to any old tourist spots, either…. Maybe he’ll just check out what games they have at their app store? Hazel eyes search for his rather outdated phone, curious as to where he put it, since it wasn’t beside him when he woke up from his fatigued induced stupor.  
  
“Ah,” his eyes found his missing smartphone laying innocently on top of the glass coffee table with the charging cable plugged into it. “Mr. Tanaka must have done that…”  
  
Struggling against the deep-rooted lethargy that made itself home within his very bones two years ago, he managed to sit up and stand before wobbling dangerously. Eventually, he made his way over towards the table and grab his phone before dropping himself back onto the rather comfortable bed. (It was in no way at all more comfortable than his own that he has waiting for him back at home, but it’ll due during his rather lengthy stay at South Korea, though it is still rather undetermined at just how long he will be staying at the place where KPOP thrives.)  
  
Huffing a bit, he sits up and gets into a more proper position where he can scroll through his smartphone without his arms getting tired or making his neck sore from having to be bent downwards.

 

* * *

 

 

> **11:43 AM**

  
Minutes of searching and downloading apps turned bleed into hours and hours until someone knocked onto the door loudly, before an unfamiliar voice called out to him.  
  
“Mr. Yamamoto…? Are you awake?” a soft voice from the other side of the door questioned with uncertainly clear in their tone, contradictory the strong knocks the (obviously) hotel staff did to gain his attention.  
  
_My last name isn’t Yamamoto though… I’m never going to get used to this, it seems_ , he thought to himself, before calling out to the hotel staff, “Yeah, what is it?”  
  
“Ah,” they hesitated, making him want to roll his eyes, “Mr. Tanaka wished for me to inquire what you wanted for lunch, light or – **_uh_** – heavy?”  
  
“I see… thank you, please tell him I want something heavy. Have a good day.”  
  
“R-right, uh, have a pleasant afternoon, Mr. Yamamoto.”  
  
Must be someone new, he thought as he focused back onto his mobile game that he’s been playing for the past four hours after he got bored with all the puzzle games. God, why did he download this Otome game? Now he can’t stop until he got the happy end with this stubborn redhead…!  
  
“Gah,” he groaned, tossing his phone off to the side in favour of curling up inside the blanket and covering himself, rubbing his tired eyes. “Why am I getting so attached to a fictional character…? I already spent seventy dollars on this stupid mobile game on getting more Cutie Hearts and buying their Magical Mirrors to chat with them all without wasting Cutie Hearts each time…”  
  
Ah.  
  
When he said it out loud like that… “Oh my god, I’m pathetic~”  
  
He regrets ever finding and playing Miss Cutie Messenger.

 

* * *

 

 

>   **12:17 PM**

 

The room was rather bleak from the lack of light from the sun since the blinds were closed and the lights turned off, causing Mr. Tanaka to pause when he first entered the room of his young master. He raised an eyebrow at the covered lump on the bed that was muttering quietly, he has no doubts that his young charge was too lost in his own world to have noticed that he had entered with the cart filled with food again.  
  
“Young master,” he stifled the urge to chuckle when the muttering stopped and the lump visibly jumped at the sound of his voice, “It is time to eat your lunch.”  
  
Mr. Tanaka begun setting up the table for the young master, humming silently to himself as he did so, before turning back to the young man pouting at him. Not that he realizes that he’s pouting, but Mr. Tanaka won’t point it out, it’s one of the few things that lingered with the young master after that… incident.  
  
Instead, he graciously showed the young master his lunch with a bow.  
  
“Since you said you wanted a heavy lunch, I got you your favourite Canadian dish; poutine filled the max with lots of cheese curds and gravy with fries made from scratch by myself, as I figured you wouldn’t enjoy the way the chefs here had chosen to make his,” Mr. Tanaka smiled at the spark in the hazel eyes. “I also had someone fetch plenty of cases of Doctor Pepper. I hope this pleases you, young master.”  
  
“Thank you, Mr. Tanaka,” the young master smiled widely, “I can’t tell you much how I truly appreciate this.”  
  
Mr. Tanaka merely gave a small nod with a smile, “Think nothing of it, young master.”

 

* * *

 

 

> **19:58 PM**

 

Sighing, the heir of the Yamamoto fortune dropped his phone like a hot potato before deciding he should at the very least look outside and enjoy the night scenery of Seoul.  
  
It was a very beautiful sight to see.  
  
Breathtaking, even.  
  
It’s too bad he couldn’t really appreciate it for the beauty it was when his phone made a soft sound that immediately caught the attention of the dyed-blue haired man. Struggling to bring himself to ignore the notification ping, he drew his hazel eyes back towards the image Seoul makes at night.  
  
Ping!  
  
Ping!  
  
Ping! Ping!  
  
“Ugh,” he mumbled, dragging himself back towards the bed and unlocked his phone once he laid back down. “What is it, Twitter?” he questioned as he scrolled through the notification bar.  
  
Sure enough, Twitter was cluttering it up but it wasn’t what was making his phone go nuts.  
  
Apparently one of the apps he downloaded earlier that day to chat with the locals (though he was only really interested in seeing if anyone could match him, humour-wise,) was asking to be updated. Raising an eyebrow, very much intrigued in the app now that it was brought back to his attention, he let it be updated and waited for it to finish so he could open it up.  
  
Feeling the urge to listen to music while he waited, he looked around for his laptop bag. Finding it across the room, he heaved a heavy sigh before moving his legs towards the bag, snatching once he was within range and hurrying on back towards his bed where he plopped his ass back onto in relief.  
  
Humming, he opened up the bag and retrieved his laptop as well as the charging cable. He boots up the laptop while looking for a plug-in so he can charge his laptop as its most likely almost dead and only holding on by a pinky. With that done, the heir looks towards his phone and blinks in surprise.  
  
“It’s done already?” He murmurs in surprise before shrugging and opens it up and turning his attention towards the laptop when he sees that it’s done loading and its waiting to be used.  
  
Once he has Avenged Sevenfold’s Shephard of Fire playing and has autoplay turned on, he focuses back onto his phone.  
  
Snorting at the fact that he needs to sign up, he puts in the information that he usually uses for online gaming and all that rot.

Ｎａｍｅ：

 

He pauses when he realizes he doesn’t know what he wants to be called on this app. Having thought on it for a moment, he decides to just go with his most recent IGN that he has been using for the past few months.

 

Ｎａｍｅ：  

ＳｅｎｐａｉＣＡＳＰＥＲ  

  
He frowns. It doesn’t really seem right for an app meant for people to chat with each other… hmm, he stares at the name for a few minutes, debating on whether or not he should use it or not.

 

Ｎａｍｅ：  

ＣＡＳＰＥＲ  

 

“That’s better…” he mutters.  
  
He presses ‘OK’ when a pop-up asks if that’s the name he really wants, humming along to Avenged Sevenfold’s Nightmare. He waits as the app loads before it shows up at the log-in screen again, though saying his sign-up was successful.  
  
Typing in his info before tapping on the sign-in button, he waits as the app loads once more.  
  
He blinks when it seems to glitch and a bunch of green code dances across the screen. Frowning, he goes to press onto the home button but it seems to fix itself before – 

  


 

Blinking, Casper stared. As Unknown continued to talk, hazel eyes begun to gleam with amusement that kept on growing.  
  
‘I’m going to see where this goes,’ Casper thought with a slight smirk curving at his lips, ‘This might be my chance at having more amusement in a long time…’

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a m!MC & seven fic of some kind, but I ended up having to write it myself. T_T And I'm sorry if this doens't make sense?? It's just that I'm tired and it's 2am ;;;


End file.
